(Wolfenstein: The New Order) A new rebellion Intro
by Xerothermal
Summary: The intro to a story about two siblings, a brother and a sister, both with blonde hair and blue eyes get sucked into the nightmare that is 'Wolfenstein: The New Order' one day. Will they survive? Will they find love? Or will they perish among the dead?
1. When it was normal

**!ALERT!** ~Here's the link to the character's, so look at them for your own good, so then you won't think 'Oh, well I wonder what they look like!?"

**LINK WILL BE ON MY PROFILE **

(It'll be the only thing on there, so you won't have to look hard)

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the annoying and irritating sound of my alarm clock. Not even looking, I lazily bring my arm up and under my pillow and click the top button of my iPhone 5, snoozing the alarm. I let out a groan, not wanting to wake up so early, but I decide to stretch my legs and arms out as for as I could, taking a deep breath in, before exhaling and letting my limbs come back to my sides. I wanted to just fall asleep, and just forget about the day, to just lay here and sleep until my body would refuse to sleep any longer. I new I would have to get up sooner or later, and even though I wanted it to be later, I decided to get up now.

I dragged myself out of my warm, comfortable, bed and out from under the warm blankets that had kept me so warm, and into the cold air that now surrounded me. I let out a single shudder from the slight shiver of the drastic change in temperatures, and into the bitter cold. I swung my legs over and my feet hovered over my wooden floor that lies beneath me and my bed. When my feet first touch the cold, frigid floor, leaving only a small thump, I shivered once again. Considering that it was at the end of May and nearing June…and my birthday.

But today was kind of a special, well, it was more special to my brother than me actually, but I'm not going to tell him that, because I know it would break his heart into bits and pieces. Today my brother, Billy, wants to surprise me with something big, but even though I told him I didn't want anything big from him, he declined my pleads by ripping them up and throwing them out the window and out of his thoughts. I walked over to my sock drawer, and put a pair of plain white ankle socks on as I walked to my bathroom, stumbling once or twice until I get both socks on and I'm in my bathroom. As soon as I turn both lights on, my eyes fly shut, avoiding the sudden exposure to the light this quickly to me waking up. I eventually open my eyes, now more a acquainted to the bright light that emitted from my bright, white lights in my bathroom, and do my business. After I dried my hands, I looked into the mirror, both hands on the counter on either side of the sink, leaning forward to get a better look at myself, examining the reflection of my early morning mess. My golden hair was in one big mess all by itself, and I look at my face, running my right hand under my eye, but also over my right cheek, studying the hereditary dark circles under my eyes that I've had everyday of my life, and that I'll have until the day I die. With a sigh, I take my hand away from my face and reach to my drawer and pull out my brush, and start to tame my wild and matted hair. I eventually got my hair to be completely untangled and I walk back into my room, and grabbed my green cargo pants and my boot camp belt, and slipped into my pants and put my belt on my bed. Then I grabbed a black tank top and slipped that on, not bothering to find a bra, because I had slept in one of my bras. I then spotted my camouflage scarf and grabbed it. I wrapped it around my neck nonchalantly before I picked up my belt and put the tip in each loop around the waistline of my pants until it reached the front of me again, and buckling it. I walked back over to my bathroom so I could do my hair, and I put my hair up into a neat ponytail, and put three extra ponytails on my wrist.

Now all that was left to do was to put my boots on and wait until Billy arrives here to pick me up. I went back into my room and grabbed my boots and my backpack that I used as my purse, and put them both by my kitchen table before sitting down on my couch. I sent a text to Billy asking when he would be here, only to receive a message back saying about an hour or so, and to hang tight until he gets here. I just let out e mere sigh as I scanned over my living room, and that was when my eyes came across my PlayStation3 next to my TV. I got up and turned on all the necessary things, and I lay down on my carpeted floor, with pillows under my head, and I watched as my screen came to life. Moments after, my TV screen had turned into the "Wolfenstein: The New Order" menu screen. I pressed 'Resume' and I was instantly put back to were I was last. After a few minutes of playing, I unlocked a special part in the game where you were at a shooting range, and could improve my aiming.

A few minutes in the shooting range I heard a car pull up in my driveway and I got up, pausing my game, and looked out my front window and saw my brother pull up in his truck. I quickly slipped my boots on, not bothering to tie them right now, and grabbed my backpack and jumped down my first set of stairs, and landed right in front of my front door. I walked out my front door, shutting it behind me, and made my way over to the passenger side of Billy's truck, and opened the door, shutting it as soon as I got my right leg inside. I looked over to my brother and we both look at each other before we start to laugh at each other, due to the fact that we're both wearing practically the same things, just in different colors.

After a short ride, Billy pulled up to the shooting range, making me wonder what exactly he had in store for me. As soon as we were parked we both got out and followed Billy inside.

"So…" I started, "…what's the surprise, eh?"

"You'll see soon enough!", Billy said with a sly grin painted across his face like a canvas.

I gave a small pout on purpose, gaining a small wholehearted chuckle from my older brother who had stopped in front of a door. He opened the door and let me go in first - or at least it seemed so, because when I was right in the middle of the door, he squished me into the frame of the door in a playful manner while saying like a woman, "Oh! Excuse me!".

Billy then lead me to a table with stuff and a white sheet covering it all, leaving me both slightly confused and interested at the same time. He walked over to the table and when we reached the table Billy stopped before turning to me.

"So…is this the big surprise?" I asked.

"Part of it, we're just here to pick a few things up!", Billy responded.

Then, with a grin, he tugged at the white sheet and revealed a display of World War II weapons. With my hands, I instantly covered the gap made by my jaw that had dropped by my awe at the sight of the artillery that lie before me.

"How did you get all of these here?!", I exclaimed.

"Well, it isn't every day your baby sister is about to turn 16", Billy responded with a genuine smile.

I smiled back at my brother before embracing him in a thankful hug, for he was my only sibling and the only one who truly cared about me. After we broke from our embrace, we both gave each other a glance with a smile, and then both turned to the table simultaneously.

"Well, go ahead! Take one and test it out!" Billy exclaimed while patting me on my back.

"Wait…I can pick whichever one I want?" I asked with both uncertainty and disbelief.

Giving out a loud hearty laugh and slapped my back in a playful manner, "Of course! These are your toys now!".

"Wait, what!?", I asked with incredulity.

"Well…", Billy said wrapping his arm across my shoulders, "I know how much you love history - especially the second World War - so…I decided that I would buy you some authentic weaponry from that time, so they're all yours to keep!".

I started to get tears in my eyes, but I held them back as I embraced my brother once again in another hug. "Thank you…" I whispered into his ear, and receive a whisper back saying "Anything for my sister..".

We broke apart once more before I grasped a Mouser, and held it up, leveling out the my eye with the gun's sight.

* * *

I'll update shortly, please leave a response if you like something, hate something, are confused, or etc. :)


	2. Only the beginning

**So, here's the second chapter! Oh and btw if you didn't already know, either Fergus is going to have to die, so comment as to who you think should die!**

**Also, I'm most likely going to split these into the 16 chapters that there is in the game, just so ya know. **

* * *

After a bit of chatter, Billy helped me gather up all of my weapons and put them in the backseat of his truck. Then Billy went to a drive thru and we both got XL Frostys, and we continued to talk until we reached home. We exited his truck, me rushing inside with our Frostys and placing them into the freezer quickly before running back down our first flight of stairs and outside. I slowed down as soon as I was next to my brother, and caught an active grenade before it fell to the asphalt driveway beneath us, not wanting to find out whether or not it would explode.

We both had all of the guns in my living room, with all the grenades, ammo, and knives on the decent sized coffee table in two separate weapon bags.

"Well…", I started, "the perfect thing to go with WWII weaponry is a game full of killing Nazis!".

"Such as…?", Billy asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Wolfenstein: The New Order!", I yelled like a complete idiot, while flailing my arms about.

I turned around from the spot I was sitting on my living room floor and was met with my flat screen TV. I opened the cabinet doors that was underneath it, and I saw my PS3 with all of my games stacked neatly on top of each other. I quickly scanned over all of my videogame cases by color, and not by title, and I was looking fastidiously for any red cases. To my luck, I found it quickly, and I had almost skipped over it.

I snatched it out of its pile, ruining the perfect stack, and quickly took the disk out of its protective shell and put it in the PS3. I watched with anticipation as the disk was eaten by the mechanical box, and I turned away to grab a controller that was on my couch. I scooted back and shut my cabinet doors, and was about to get up, but heard a thump next to me. I looked down, and by my left thigh lies my TV remote, and I looked up at my brother with a questioning look.

"Thanks.", I told him with a chuckle.

"Any time.", Billy responded while reclining in the lazy boy.

I took grasp of the remote, and pressed the power button, and watched as every inch of my TV screen instantly come to life. I pressed the resume button and I was somewhere else than where I was! I gave out a small "Huh?" and I tried to control where I was going, but it wouldn't work, yet the screen showed that the character I was playing was moving around a room full of scientific gadgets and machinery. I looked over to Billy, and he looked as confused as I was about the current situation that was occurring before our very own eyes. We watched as Blazkowicz was radioed to by Fergus, who was giving him instruction to press a button on a wall in the room he was in, but Blazkowicz was confused as to which button to press, considering there were two identical buttons next to each other. He finally decided to press the left button and a machine came out from a giant box, and it looked like some sort of laser making thing. It started to charge up, and blue electricity was building up and it fired at the wall behind Blazkowicz, but instead of the wall being damaged, a blue spiraling vertical circle was made.

Then me and Billy saw an identical spiral of blue expand from the TV, and soon enough it started to suck us into it. I felt the suction all over my body, and soon I was moving towards it, but before it was out of grasp, I grabbed one of the two bags with my weapons inside of it.

"Grab the other bag before you're next!", I yelled to my brother before I was swallowed whole.

Everything was black for a few seconds before I was hurdled onto what felt like a pile of bricks, and when I opened my eyes, I was actually on a pile of concrete, big fuckin' difference. But when I looked around, I saw the unexpected and unbelievable: B.J. Blazkowicz? I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or anything of that sort, but I looked at my surroundings and I saw everything that I saw last that was in the game.

The man that was supposedly Blazkowicz pointed his gun in my direction, but we both looked back at the portal due to us hearing yells from it. First my other bag comes out peacefully with a simple plop, but my brother comes flying out and landed on a nearby table.

"You ok?", I asked my brother.

"Yep…never better", he replied out of breath with a weak thumbs up.

"Who are you?", I heard and turned my head back to Blazkowicz.

"Well that was impolite!", I laughed at his sudden and rude tone.

"Well this is war, so don't expect to be treated like you're on a pedestal.", Blazkowicz said.

"Oh, go fuck yourself! I've never been anywhere near that fucking pedestal that all the fucking women desire so much! I prefer to be shot at by Nazis than to be fake and want…*deep breathe in*world peace.", I replied with the last part acting emotional like most pageant girls do.

I watched as Blazkowicz's face turned from stern, and into one of amusement, "Well it looks like you living your wishes, isn't it?".

"Well, I guess I am living my dreams, aren't I?", I said sly grin, while opening the bag I grabbed a assault rifle.

"So what're you doing with all of those guns there?", Blazkowicz asked raising his weapon.

"I'm gonna go show these Nazis a little 'fun'!", I said while putting a mag into my assault rifle.

I looked back to where my brother landed and saw that he was sleeping on the table - well that or he was unconscious. I walked over to him, Blazkowicz following behind me, and I roll him over so he's on his back and saw he's somewhere inbetween being asleep and unconscious. I tried shaking him, but it didn't work, so I pulled him up by his shirt with my left hand and started to smack him across the face, going back and forth until he came too a few seconds later.

"Whoa! Wait! What happened!?", he yelled frantically for the first seconds he was up.

"Yeah, what happened?", Blazkowicz asked curious also.

"What probably happened was when you pressed that button, that machine connected our worlds together somehow with a portal of some sort.", I replied.

"Wait, different worlds?", Blazkowicz asked.

"Oh be quiet, we'll explain later, don't you need to be doing something?", I asked Blazkowicz.

"Oh fuck! That's right!", Blazkowicz said and pressed the button on the wall next to him.

"Listen, we want to help you, but first we need your name.", I said.

"It's Blazkowicz, you?", Blazkowicz replied.

"Call me Omega for now, nice to meet you Blazkowicz.", I introduced myself and earned a nod from Blazkowicz.

"And you can call me Alpha, pleasure to meet you Blazkowicz.", Billy said.

* * *

**Comment on what you think should happen next!**


	3. Another goodbye

**Well, here's chapter three of my story, and part 1 in the actual game itself. Anywho, if you read this, please write in the review (or pm me) who you think should die, because I'll be honest, whoever lives will most definitely affect who Charlotte end up hooking up with.**

* * *

"Alright, here's the plan…", Blazkowicz said with a pause to ensure that Billy and I were listening, "I can't just leave you two here out in the middle of a fucking battlefield…"

"Well…", Billy said but I lightly punched him in the arm only to have him smile like the idiot he is.

"Continue." I said to Blazkowicz.

"Well regardless of whether or not I could leave you two I wouldn't, just to make that clear.", Blazkowicz said amused.

Billy opened his mouth to say something, so I looked over at him with my 'I'm going to beat the shit out of you' look and he decided to shut his mouth.

"Alright, now I'm going to have to bring you with me to regroup with my men, so don't get killed, don't fall behind, and kill any and everyone that is the enemy. Okay?", Blazkowicz more so instructed than explained.

Billy and I both just merely let out a nod that let him know we understood what he had just explained to us.

We all exited the room and made our way to the next room and we came across one Nazi, who I had shot in the head without looking down the scope. Blazkowicz apparently took notice of the shot and just looked back at me both shock and disbelief, which I just ignored and we all proceeded up the fight of stairs and through a door that lead outside. This place was familiar and it took a me a while to figure out where for some reason, but once Blazkowicz opened the giant steel door, it was too late and the Panzerhund had already pounced Blazkowicz.

Billy and I both aimed down our sights and we started to hit it with rapid fire, but stopped when we heard a voice yell, "Hey doggie! Fetch!". I looked over and I saw someone throw what looked like a Tesla grenade, and the Panzerhund actually caught it in its mouth and was killed once the grenade detonated. Stupid dog.

"Hey! You okay, Captain? Take my hand I'll help you up.", the ma-no, he's a still just a boy! That was Wyatt…Probst Wyatt III to be precise, and I remember reading that he's 17-18.

I watched as Blazkowicz got up slowly, and by the time Blazkowicz was being pulled up, Billy and I were already ¾ of the way to Blazkowicz. I watched Wyatt look over to and look back to Blazkowicz, but did a double look and nearly dropped Blazkowicz flat on his ass. I heard Wyatt ask Blazkowicz if we were the two that he explained over the radio. Wait…when did he radio that in? Must have been while I went to save Billy's ass from getting his shirt stuck onto one of the Nazi bunk beds, so that's what I'm going to secretly guess.

"H-hi there ma'am! I-if you take m-my hand I'd surely b-be happy to pull you up." Wyatt said with a slight stutter and a genuine smile, and had his hand out for me.

"Why thank you", I said politely and I heard Billy behind me starting to laugh. I fixed that quickly with a good old boot to his head, making him shut up. Well, for now at least, and it's not like I hurt him, I know both of our limits in health and strength.

When I was up, I gave Wyatt a pat on the arm with a small thank you and waited for my brother to be pulled up, and when he was, it was hilarious. He had a perfect footprint plastered along the side of his face, and I had to turn away while holding back my laughter with my hand over my mouth. I quickly walked away trying not to laugh, and as I walking away I saw a couple of men.

"Pay attention, beer boys. What's your name, lassie?" I was asked by a man with a Scottish accent.

"Charlotte, and he's Billy?" I responded, pointing to my brother with my thumb at the end.

"Okay you two are gonna have to stick with us from here on out, you hear?", Fergus instructed to Billy and I.

"Understood." I said, speaking for both Billy and I.

"Alright. Now, this has all turned from a goose hunt to a stick-up job. Behind us now, is the center pillar of the German army." Fergus was soon sidetracked by a man running towards us. "What are you doing, you daffy bastard?"

"Private Gates, Sirs. Reporting for duty." said Pvt. Gates.

"Well, crazy and dedicated. Welcome to the war." Fergus said while helping Pvt Gates up. Fergus handed over the rope launcher he had and said, "Take over, Private.".

"Now…", Fergus started and pulled a picture out from his jacket, "General Deathshead is nearer to us now than he's been in year's." Fergus stated, but then turned to the man with a bloody cloth over his one eye, "Some nasty wound you got there, Private. Be sure to mind that bleed."

"We eliminate the general, we cut the head off the kraut war machine. We don't, they're gonna have us for breakfast…" Fergus said back on track, but I stopped listening and was arming myself with more ammunition and weapons from my bags.

When I was satisfied with the amount of weapons I had on me I made sure that Billy was armed too. Then I tuned back into Fergus' little speech, and I almost just started to laugh at how he ended it"…while having her ass tanned by some Nazi mutant fuckin' Frankensteins."

"So, we ready then, lads? This time…we get the job done! Now, let's go! Let's move it out! Go!" Fergus instructed and we all started to run to the next objective point. As we were running Wyatt fell and Fergus went to help him back up while Blazkowicz and I stayed back with then and were ready to give any needed suppressive fire. With Wyatt back up and literately running, we all had made it to the gate intact.

"Captain Blazkowicz, Gates, Benson…Your job is simple. Climb up this wall, get inside, locate the control room for this big fucking door and open it for us. The rest of us will cover you from down here." Fergus told Blazkowicz, Gates, and Benson.

"Now…once the door is open, we get inside, we work our way up through the building…we meet up again on the top floors, we find Deathshead and we shoot him in the head." Fergus then instructed me, Blondie, one-eye, Billy, and Wyatt.

For a second I thought that we wouldn't need to be covering the three as they were climbing, but then Fergus spoke up, "Shite…Protect the lads on the wall! Covering Fire!". Then we all started to kill any Nazi that was in our view and shot them the best we could from our terrible position, and not to long after, a plane crashed in the wall. About a minute later the two were in, not including Benson due to the fact that he fell to his death, may he rest in peace, and then the next second the door is opening.

"Great work, Blazko! The door is coming up. We're going inside. Keep heading up towards the top floors. We'll meet you there." Fergus spoke into his headset before speaking to the rest of us, "Alright. Now, Billy you stick with Blondie and Head Wound, Charlotte you stick with me and Wyatt, now let's move!".

We were in two groups but moved as one, it was difficult yet easy, and the reason why it was so easy to advance was probably because I was split from my brother. But that's one of the difficult things too, because if we, (as in Billy and I) are serious, we can do things quickly with speed and precision that can be very scary at times. And by scary, I mean it would make a little girl dressed as a clown in a horror film look like a fly on a wall. But to get back to right now in reality we were advancing at a fast pace, which I was happy about. Mainly because I really enjoyed all of the movement and feelings I was getting from the adrenaline rush I was just starting to feel.

Soon we were on a floor that was like the inside of a coliseum, but it was full of Nazis on all of the floors and we were getting shot at. Shortly after, Blazkowicz was on the turret and killed all of the Nazis that we either missed or didn't get the chance to shoot at. Fergus lead us to the plane wreck that we were going to meet up with Blazkowicz, only to be blocked off by a beam in the wreckage.

"We're trapped up here, Blazkowicz. See if you can remove this beam from your position." Fergus stated.

"Sir! Maybe you can use this to pry it loose." Wyatt said while throwing a crowbar down to Blazkowicz.

"Come on lads. Squeeze through." Fergus said as Blazkowicz pried the beam more and more loose every second.

We were greeted with a huge gap, and so then as Fergus jumped over first, I turned to Billy when I heard him speak, "Sis?".

"Yeah?"

"What happens if we don't find a way home? If we even can go home?" Billy asked worried.

I held my assault rifle with my right hand and put my left hand on my brothers shoulder, "Will…when you really think back on it…we never truly had a home.".

Billy then rested his head on my shoulder and I looked over and saw Blazkowicz watching us, "Is everything, uh, okay?".

Billy then took his head off of my shoulder and beat me to answer the question, "Yeah, thanks for asking" and we received a nod back before Blazkowicz took a few steps back to in order to get a good head start for his jump.

But then I remembered, the dreadful choice, the dreadful thing that was about to happen…either Fergus or Wyatt is going to die by the choice of Blazkowicz and Blondie's gonna die too.

It's too late…the roof has already started to collapse.

They're as good as dead, now…


	4. The truth

** It's the beginning of summer in Berlin, 1960...**

** It's been 14 years since me and Billy where brought into this world that's been overrun by Nazis. We made a plan when we made it out alive from the battle at Deathshead compound, the plan was thought out long and hard by Billy and I. **

**We both went over the plot of Wolfenstein in a small village that was some distance away from Deathsheads compound one day after escaping. We decided that Billy would be a guard at the Eisenwald prison in Berlin, to help Blazkowicz escape with either Fergus or Wyatt. I, on the other hand, had decided to work in the Hotels by the Secret Police Headquarters as a receptionist, so I could meet Blazkowicz and Anya before Blazkowicz goes to the prison, where Billy would be waiting to help him escape.**

** But within the years, that's not all that we did to prepare ourselves; I learnt how to swim like a professional, Billy and I trained each other to identify what weapons the enemy are using by listening to the sound of it firing. We taught ourselves how to take apart any gun and put it back together blindfolded, and sometimes it was, uh, a little challenging considering I almost shot Billy once.**

** Every day Billy and I wait, some days go by slowly and safely, some days… not so much. Especially when we, as in Billy and I, had to explain to the Nazis why we don't have any records about us, because if we had said one wrong thing, we wouldn't be alive. But we managed to live through the good and bad times throughout the years of relying on just ourselves after having to start our lives all over again.**

** Today I was just sitting behind the desk alone, since it was midnight, and I was the only one here other than the two security guards (who sleep on the job almost all the time) and there's the janitors cleaning up. I was swaying back and forth in my chair with my feet propped up on the desk just waiting for someone to check in. I heard the front doors open, and catching my attention, I look up to see that it was Blazkowicz and Anya! **

** "Blazkowicz? Is that you?" I asked in disbelief.**

** "How do you know my name?" Blazkowicz said demanding while leaning on my desk.**

** I looked around before leaning closer to the two and said just above a whisper, "Can you remember what happened back to 1946? Deathsheads compound was still under construction? Me and my brother came after you pressed the button?" I asked each time, and then it clicked in the aging brain of Blazkowicz .**

** "Omega, was it that you said you were?" Blazkowicz asked.**

** "Well…in actuality I said for you to call me Omega and my brother Alpha" I stated.**

** "Oh yeah, that's right.." Blazkowicz said.**

** "Here, take this key, this is to a room to the top floor and no need to pay it" I said handing the key to Anya.**

** "Thank you, that's very considerate of you." Anya said taking the key.**

** "Yeah, thanks…" Blazkowicz said.**

** Then I pulled out a sign that read "**_**Angestellter auf Pause. Bitte warten Sie, oder kommen Sie wieder**_**." and put it on the desk. I then stood up and lifted up the counter next to me, and stepped through before placing it back down. **

** "What are you doing?" Blazkowicz asked.**

** "I need to speak with you two privately, and the only place nearest is your room" I replied.**

** "Smart move." Anya commented before we set off to their room.**

** Once we were in their room I shut the door before locking it, just to be on the safe side. **

** "Alright, so what do you need to say?" Blazkowicz said sitting down next to Anya on the bed.**

** I sat down in the chair by the provided desk, "Alright, I'll start from before you pressed that red button, alright?" I said.**

** "Fine enough…" Blazkowicz said.**

** "Okay, before the button…I had just got home with my brother. He had taken me to some shooting range for a special surprise for my birthday. But it wasn't near my birthday yet, it was in the following month: July. Long story short - the special early birthday surprise was all of those weapons in those two bags that you saw…you following me so far?", I stopped briefly and received a nod from the two.**

** "Ok, the two of us sat in our living room after we got home, and we put the two bags on the coffee table that was in the middle of the room. I was sitting on the floor in front of our TV and my brother, Billy, sat in the recliner somewhat next to me. And…shit…" I stopped.**

** "What? Did something bad happen?" Anya asked concerned.**

** "No, no…I just don't know how to explain this to you without getting anyone confused…"**

** "Explain what?" Blazkowicz asked.**

** "Hang on…Fuck! I'm a goddamn genius!" I said happily.**

** "Figure a way to explain whatever you wanted to explain?" Blazko asked.**

** "Yes! Well - sort of…not really, but I'll try anyways! Ok, to make matters simpler, I'm was from 2014 when I came here in '46. Now, in 2014, the televisions have big wide and tall screens with hardly and box on the back of it. It's called a Flat-screen by practically everyone, and in 2014 everything is in color instead of black and white. Then there are electronical devices that are about the size and shape of decent sized c4, and I had one called a Playstation 3, but it's shortened to PS3 because of peoples laziness. It allows you to play digital games on ones television for entertainment to people. I had a game called "Wolfenstein: The New Order" and I was playing it before me and my brother left. So when I went back to it as I was on the living room floor and went to continue playing the game, Billy and I watched through your eyes as you pressed the big red button. When you pressed the button it activated that big laser cannon machine and it opened a wormhole that connected our dimensions together. That wormhole sucked Billy and I into this dimension, and me with my luck got sucked in first, but I took one of the bags on the table with me. Billy grabbed the remaining bag that was on the table before he also got sucked in the wormhole and landed hard on his ass. In conclusion, We're from the same world, but in different timelines/dimensions."**

** "Wait, you said this was a…game?" Blazkowicz asked in disbelief and I'll guess slightly offended.**

** "So you're telling me that all of us, the whole world…don't exist in true life? Not even us?" Blazko said holding hands with Anya.**

** "Well, that's a yes and no answer. Yes because we are existing, but just different dimensions. No because in my dimension, everyone thinks that if your in a book, movie, or - in your case - a video game, then your non-existent. Why do they think that? Because everyone's stupid like that, as time continued to progress, peoples manners ****really**** degraded a ****lot**** very ****quickly****. It's somewhat decent, but men don't ask for the girls parents blessings for marriage, most men don't care about women and instead care about what they can get out of them: sex. And even still there are women who agree to it as much as men…but those are just the negatives, the world is still functional in my dimension." I explained further.**

** "What are any positives?" Anya asked hoping that my dimension was somewhat decent.**

** "Oh, gosh! There are many positives! For instance, while I was still in 2014, America was even more braver and free!" I said.**

** "Wait…you're telling me that America - well your America - isn't ran over by Nazis?" Blazkowicz asked with a glimpse of hope in his eyes.**

** "The allies won the war, but if Hitler would've had one more barrel of heavy water, he would've had the right weapons to bomb America and the allies. But another reason why we won the war was because of Italy's' actions while being Germany's ally…" I said.**

** "What?" the two said simultaneously.**

** "Well, to put things simple, the Italian military sucked ass at fighting, but I don't mean that to offend any Italians, it's just the truth. And Italy had decided to try and take over Greece in the winter, but Hitler had to step in to save Italy from Greece. That set Hitler a few months back, and we really were fortunate for that incident made by Italy. But! Sometime in 1945, while the Russians were staking over Berlin, Hitler was in his secret bunker with his wife and he killed his wife by poisoning her drink. Once she had died, he took his handgun and shot himself in the head, committing suicide so when the Russians got to him, him and his wife wouldn't be tortured."**

** Blazkowicz was glowing with happiness with that news, "So what happened after that? Where there any other wars?" Blazkowicz asked.**

** "Well, officially confirmed by congress, no. But after the second world war there was The Cold War, The Vietnam war, The Korean War, and from about 2000 and more to the future America was fighting terrorists." I explained.**

** "Wait, terrorists? What terrorists?" Anya asked curiously.**

** "Why are the Americans fighting them?" Blazko asked.**

** "God, what am I? The History/Present/Future teacher?" I asked.**

** "Sorry…", I heard the two say.**

** "Don't be…so, what're your plans as to saving your friend in the Eisenhower prison?" I asked.**

** The two looked up at me like deer looking into the headlights of some random car that's about to hit them.**

** "How did you know…?" Blazko asked.**

** "Because, in my dimension all of this is a game, remember? I know that when Billy and I were brought here, that was the beginning of the game." I replied.**

** Blazko looked at me dead serious and asked, "Did you know what was going to happen after the roof collapsed before you and your brother could jump to us?"**

** "Honestly, no. There's a blank spot in the game where I never played it, and that what happened after you fell is in the blank spot that I don't know." I answered truthfully.**

** The answer couldn't have gotten any more honest, because I think I played from 'A New Home' until the end of the game, and that was at a friends house who refused to tell be anything about the prior missions for some reason. But that's why I bought the game in the first place, and when I started to play it, I had to start from the beginning, so there's like a two chapter blank spot.**

** "Then what do you know in the future for all of us?" Anya asked.**

** "I can't say…to me, it would be altering the past, and if I were to tell you what happens, could change everything…for the good of things of bad." I said.**


End file.
